


Last Night on Earth

by DontAtKiwi



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: CaptainSparklez - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Realm of miantie, SyndicateHD - Freeform, i dont know how to tag this, mianite - Freeform, miantie season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAtKiwi/pseuds/DontAtKiwi
Summary: Unable to sleep on their last night in the world of Mianite CaptainSparklez and Syndicate sit atop a mountain and reflect. Buildings are just buildings after all. Their stories live within the people who built them.





	Last Night on Earth

“You don’t do this often do you?” Tom asked softly, head forcing its way onto Jordan's shoulder.

Jordan worried his lower lip and focused his gaze on the stars. “What?” 

“Just sitting, well intimately isn't the right word, but just like close to someone, getting all up in their space you know what I mean?” Tom babbled.

“Oh, yeah then no, not really.” Jordan admitted, squirming slightly and poking his tongue around the inside of his cheek. “You could tell?”

“Yeah man you're super stiff, like loosen up a little, push your shoulders back.”

Jordan's posture had been brought into hyper awareness now and he recognized that he often stood with his shoulders hunched in, neck stiff.  
It was just how he sat really, very reserved, aware of how much space he was occupying. He realized it made him look antisocial and awkward. Not that he was particularly introverted, he considered himself charismatic, he was just reserved. Sort of stoic. Unless he was in the comfort of the familiar, making plans with Tucker and Sonja, kicking butt in PvP, pranking and the likes, he just milled about in the background. A little stiff. Unused to 'getting all up in someone's space’. He wasn't a tactile person. He didn't like physical contact. He never worried too much about it. 

“That's not a bad thing though.” He mumbled. It wasn't really a question.

“No of course not! You just don't look comfortable? I think is what I'm trying to say.” Tom replied, swaying into and away from Jordan's side as he spoke.

“I'm comfortable. More or less I just don't.” He exhaled, watching his breath billow into the cooling air. “I don't really care much either way for physical stuff. I don't seek it out. You're very tactile Tom, you like to touch people.”

Tom screwed his face up in a humorous grimace. “That sounded dirty, Sparklez.”

“That's not what I meant!” Jordan said, barking out a laugh and tipping his head back slightly.

The conversation fell into a relaxed lull, both men taking a moment to simply enjoy the scene. They could see the north star from here as it glowed strongly, rivaling the moon if only just because of its proximity. The light from both objects, one celestial, one simply defying gravity, provided enough illumination to roughly shape out the landscape around them. From here, atop Tom's mountain they could see the whole of central Mianite. The forest of the abyss, Tucker's place, the three god statues, and the temple of Mianite if you squinted. It was peaceful now, for a short while. No one wanted to break the tranquility the chilly night air and the cold light of the moon offered. 

Tom shifted, green nose pressing into Jordan's neck and the shorter man stiffened. 

“Your nose is cold.” Jordan complained, wriggling and trying to wedge his shoulder in between himself and his zombie friend. 

“Sparkleeeeez,” Tom whined petulantly, trying to stick his cold hands under Jordan's button up to make up for it. “You're so warrmmm.” 

“I won't be if you keep sticking your hands on me, stop that.” 

Tom huffed, pulling his hands back and rubbing at his knuckles, blanched white from the chill. “You're killing me, Sparklez, you're literally killing me.” 

“You'll be fine.” Jordan murmured with a lopsided grin.

“You'll feel sorry when I die on our last night here.” He pouted, leaning into the muscled form beside him. 

Jordan inhaled sharply through his nose, something squeezing in his chest. It was their last night in the world of Mianite. Tomorrow they would get on a ship and most likely never return. Leaving home wasn't new, he had to get over the loss of Jerry's Tree when he came here, but it didn't make the ache any less poignant. There was a lot of story here, in every corner of this world that would be erased when they left. No one would be left to say, 'this is something that was built on my birthday', 'there's a reason behind this giant teapot' or 'this is what happened there and what it means to me.' When they leave, nothing will remain but abandoned structures and no one to tell their tales.  
And despite Jordan's usual lack of sentimentality he felt a pressure in the back of his throat and a burning behind his eyes. 

“I'm excited,” Tom murmured, eyelids drooping as he shoved his face back against CaptainSparklez’s neck. “For what comes next.”

Tom's face was uncomfortably chilly but Jordan couldn't bring himself to push him away this time. The zombie man was an anchor, tethering him to the world. A person who's association with the landscape around them was so strong he couldn't imagine him anywhere else. After all, Tom had been the first person he saw when he woke up on that beach, so long ago. 

“I've made myself sad about it.” Jordan stated, laughing softly.

“What, about leaving? Why?” Tom asked, voice muffled by Jordan's body.

“Just, we'll be leaving all our homes. Abandoning all our hard work.”

“So what, just build more.”

“You don't really care about builds much do you.” Jordan observed. “You're always moving around.

“Yeah I guess” Tom shrugged. “What's the point really, they're all temporary in the long run. Plus I spent like, a while before this just moving around with the stuff on me being a badass bounty hunter or whatever.” 

Jordan 'hmm’ed in acknowledgement.

“It's more fun to do stuff with people rather than like, spend all your time building and rebuilding the same thing whenever you get pranked.” Tom continued. “You've always made like, real homes though. Like didn't you name your old tree house after your pet or something?” He paused, licking his lips. “I'm not very good at building so I guess maybe that's part of it. Hard to love something ugly.” 

“But I love you” Jordan crooned sarcastically, then flinched as Tom slugged him in the side.

“That was rude you sausage.” 

Jordan threw his head back and laughed, the sound of it cutting through the still night air. After a beat Tom joined in, cackling alongside him.  
They had broken the magical tranquility of the evening, now both too keyed up to stay and watch the stars any longer. After shoving at each other way too close to the cliff's edge they both scrambled down, leaping carelessly down the incline. Tomorrow they would be leaping into the unknown abyss, a new adventure waiting before them.

CaptainSparklez figured it couldn't be all that bad. He'd have Tom beside him the whole way. He held all the stories of their adventures inside of him, much better than cobblestone and wood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic on Ao3! And my first Mianite fic as well :v  
> I know the fandom has passed its heyday but I still love it. Figured I should make some content for it if I want to stoke the embers
> 
> Find me on Tumblr ---> https://dontatkiwi.tumblr.com/


End file.
